1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus having reduced power consumption.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a display apparatus includes pixel electrodes, switching devices respectively connected to the pixel electrodes, gate lines respectively connected to the pixel electrodes, and data lines respectively connected to the pixel electrodes.
To drive the display apparatus, various voltages or source powers are required. The display apparatus includes an AC/DC converter to convert an alternating-current source power to a direct-current source power and an analog circuit to convert the direct-current source power to an analog driving voltage. Accordingly, the display apparatus generates various voltages. The analog driving voltage is generated by controlling a reference source power to a predetermined level using a source power regulator and boosting the reference source power using a booster circuit, e.g., an electric charge pump.
The analog driving voltage is applied to a data driver, the data driver generates a data voltage using the analog driving voltage, and the data voltage is applied to the data lines. The power consumption significantly increases when the data driver outputs the data voltage.